The present invention relates to a device for use in hanging wall-supported members, such as framed pictures, mirrors, paintings, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for hanging a wall-supported member quickly, easily, in a level orientation, and in a stable manner wherein it will not slip from level alignment.
A variety of picture hanging methods and devices are known in the art. One simple approach is to drive a fastener, such as a nail, into the wall and attach it to an eye screw, hook or other appropriate structure at the back of a frame, typically at the top center thereof. This method, although simple, has several major disadvantages. For example, extremely careful measurements are necessitated to locate the eye screw or hook at the vertical centerline of the frame, or the picture will be hung somewhat off-level. Moreover, while friction of the frame against the wall can aid in holding the frame in a level orientation, the use of a single suspension point results in a relatively unstable support which permits shifting of the frame to an off-level condition in response to any significant vibration source, such as closing of a door or the like.
An improved and relatively more common technique for hanging pictures involves stretching a support wire between two fasteners secured to the back of the frame and hanging the support wire from one or more nails or the like driven into the wall. However, this method undesirably requires several precise measurements if the picture is to be hung in a level orientation at the desired vertical position on the wall. That is, the position and orientation of the picture on the wall is affected by the length and elasticity of the support wire, the position and spacing of the fasteners secured to the frame, and the position and spacing of the nails driven into the wall, wherein incorrect consideration of any one of these factors can result in an improperly hung picture which is particularly noticeable when several pictures are hung side by side.
The use of a support wire, however, advantageously permits the picture to be adjusted on the wall until a level orientation is reached. Unfortunately, the support wire does not lock the picture in a stable, level orientation even when the wire is suspended from more than one nail driven into the wall. To the contrary, the picture is subject to occasional shifting in response to vibrations whereby periodic leveling of the picture is required. This can be particularly time-consuming and tedious task in homes or institutions having a large number of pictures requiring leveling.
Accordingly, there has existed a need for a fast, simple, and effective means for hanging pictures and the like in a stable and level orientation on a wall. As will become apparent from the following, the present invention satisfies this need and provides further related advantages.